With the development of touch panel, the demand of thin and rigid cover glass for the touch panel has been increasing. The traditional computer numerical control (CNC) tool is inapplicable for machining the thin and rigid cover glass. The laser processing is capable of machining without contacting the workpiece so that it is applicable for machining the thin and rigid cover glass. Thus, the CNC processing is gradually replaced with the laser processing in the manufacture of the touch panel.